Chapter Eight of Doom
The eighth chapter of Eternal Destiny CHAPTER EIGHT OF DOOM After Aqua left, three guys walked in. "Damn, these three again," the man behind the counter said. "Truss, man," one guy, with long black hair and a scar running down his left eye over his lip, said. "How's business?" "Better than usual," the man - Truss - said. "Come to think of it, I should've been wondering where you guy's have been." "Now, don't be like that," a second guy, this one with an enormous mouth, nose, and eyes, but very tiny pupils and no hair, said. "We ain't lookin' for trouble. Tell you what, no money this time. Just hand over the keys to a boat." Truss sighed and tossed a set of keys over the counter. The third guy, a gray-haired dude with sunglasses caught them. "Pleasure doin' business wi'cha." They started walking away. Rune got up. "Hey, you didn't pay for those!" "With all due respect, Rune, picking another fight after getting brutally beaten by that Aqua girl is probably not a good idea." "She didn't beat me, she just left before I fought back." "Look," Truss said. "Just don't cause any trouble, Rune. Pierce, Tanner, and Lester don't do any damage unless you irritate them." "They're stealing from you!" Rune shouted. "That's still damage! Monkey!" A small monkey came from Rune's ring and jumped onto the scarred guy's face. "With all due respect, it's a miracle the ring worked this time," Roy said. "Well, if it's going to be a fight, I might as well join in." Roy shot the outside of the building, then the bald guy. "Anoichtó, with all due respect." The monkey pushed the three thugs into the glow from Roy's shot. Rune and Roy both ran outside where Pierce, Tanner, and Lester stood. "So a three-on-three, eh?" the old one, Lester, said. He glanced at Rune and lasers shot from his glasses. "Énkav̱ma." Roy fired absolutely everywhere with Anoichtó. Rune, Roy, and the monkey jumped through every single portal in absolutely random order until Rune's fist collided with Pierce's scarred face. The monkey scratched at Lester, who only continued to shoot lasers at it. Pierce moved the water from the ocean and tossed it right at Rune, Roy, and the monkey. The water hit multiple times, going through every open portal. "Pierce must be- cough - a demigod or legacy of Poseidon!" Rune said. Tanner took hold of the ground, picked up some dirt, and slammed it down. The shockwaves knocked the three of them off their feet. "Laser eyes, water control, earthquakes," Rune said. "That's what these guys have. Now we can take them down." Pierce covered them with another torrent of seawater. They fell to the ground. "Ha!" Pierce laughed. "You pathetic weaklings! I should have known better than to think you'd be worth my time!" That was the last thing he said before all three of them suddenly fell to the ground. "He's right, you know," Aqua said, holding her foot over Pierce's torso. "You two are weaklings. Only, so are these three. Give Truss his money, now." Links Eternal Destiny Previous Chapter: Chapter Seven of Doom Next Chapter: Chapter Nine of Doom Trivia *This chapter was written by DarkCyberWolf on 17 February 2013. *Characters met this chapter: Pierce Phyre, Tanner Brisson, Lester Primol Category:DarkCyberWolf Category:Eternal Destiny Category:Chapter Page